Mated for Life
by kroen
Summary: This is my longer version of the scene between Jake and Neytiri under the tree of voices. Oneshot. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Avatar nor do I intend making profit out of this.

* * *

"You are Omaticaya now," said Neytiri, looking into Jake's eyes. "You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree." Then she paused for a moment,turning around. "And you may choose a woman."

She was looking down. Jake didn't say a word.

"We have many fine women," she continued. "Ninat is the best singer."

"I don't want Ninat," said Jake with passionate tone.

Neytiri smiled. "Peyral is a good hunter."

"Yes, she is a good hunter, but I've already chosen."

Neytiri finally turned around and looked at Jake.

"But this woman must also choose me."

Neytiri's smile widened. "She already has."

Their bodies got closer and their lips met.

And there Jake was, under the Tree of Voices, the most beautiful place he has ever been too, but none of that mattered to him as he deepened the kiss with the most beautiful girl he has ever been with.

Neytiri did not resist and allowed herself to be lost in the kiss. Jake didn't even bother to wonder how this so very humanlike act didn't bothered Neytiri at all. It just felt so natural. So right. And so very good. Her lips were soft and her tongue was firm and full of desire.

When they finally broke the kiss Jake held her in her arms and they looked into each other's eyes. He could see the lust in her eyes. He could sense her muscles twitching with anticipation.

"I see you," he said in a soft, loving tone. And he meant it. He never loved anyone in his life the way he loved her.

Neytiri placed her soft hand on his chest. "I see you." She swallowed.

And then she gathered her braid from behind her back and held her queue. Jake understood. He did the same and they entwined their queues together. Tsahaylu. The bond was so powerful that for a moment Jake could not breathe. And then their lips met the second time that night, but this time Jake could sense her pleasure. He could sense her lust. And not only that, he also sensed that Neytiri was feeling the same about him.

While they were kissing under the Tree of Voices, while Jake was having the best kiss of his life and Neytiri had her first, he reached his hand to the ornaments that covered her nipples and removed them.

Jake's hand caressed the curves of Neytiri's back and broke the kiss, but only so he could lick her ear. His other hand found her breast as he inserted his tongue into her ear. At that moment, he could sense Neytiri's heat. His tongue soon found one of her nipples while his hands took care of her loincloth, dropping it near her feet. Their lips then met yet again while Neytiri removed Jake's loincloth. He softly lowered her to the ground with one hand supporting her back as he knelt before her.

It was only now that Jake realized through the bond just how wet Neytiri was. His next question was kind of rhetorical, but he asked it anyway as he was looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and he could feel her heart beating rapidly.

He lingered right above her thighs when he saw the pleading look in her eyes.

Neytir's every muscle tightened when Jake finally entered between her legs.

It was then when Jake felt Neytiri's pain through the bond.

"Do you want me to st-" he started but Neytiri placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't speak."

He obeyed, and soon her muscles relaxed and he could feel her pleasure flowing through every vein in her body as he started moving back and forth inside her. He felt her pleasure building up inside her the same way he felt his own. He never experienced anything like it. It was otherworldly.

Jake lost track of time as the act carried on, which at one point Neytiri flipped him so that she could be on top of him. It went for hours but they couldn't care less. Jake's human body could never have gone that long. Their tales moved in a rhythm of spasm the whole time.

When Jake felt he and Neytiri were nearing their peak, which tsahaylu made sure happen simultaneously, he flipped her and positioned himself on top of her again.

And then they finally came, together, and a million stars popped in Jake's head as his pleasure was multiplied by a million as it combined itself with Neytiri's through the bond. He then pulled himself from her and they kissed.

Jake wanted this night to last an eternity, and he knew so did Neytiri.

But even the eternity doesn't last forever, and finally they broke the kiss, knowing they had to get some sleep.

"I see you," said Jake, the second time that night, but this time, thanks to tsahaylu, he really did see into her. He smiled.

"I see you Jake Sully," said Neytiri lovingly, smiling as well.

"I am with you now Jake. We are mated for life."

And with that, they fell asleep, Neytiri's head on Jake's chest, their queues still entwined. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Jake awoke in his link unit, a tear running from his eye.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
